


獵槍的對面是森林

by sealfaceAL



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 野生狐狸艾瑞克討厭老把他追的到處亂竄的獵犬帝查拉，除了他在狗屋裡被栓著的時候。





	獵槍的對面是森林

**Author's Note:**

> 狐狸與獵狗paro。

　　艾瑞克很早就知道，帝查拉和自己是不同的。  
　　他是隻野生的狐狸，而帝查拉是人類豢養的獵犬。  
　　從品種開始就經過殘酷的揀選，再加上精心的訓練教養。  
　　帝查拉是人類的驕傲，是既美麗、又殘酷的，武器。  
　　這樣高貴的獵犬，似乎天生就應該咬著狐狸的脖子，讓森林裡所有的動物都畏懼。  
　　可是即使是狐狸，也有武器。

　　「艾瑞克，我說過，別來惹我。」帝查拉平靜的說：「現在是休息時間。」  
　　「你上回把我趕進地洞時可沒想過休不休息。」艾瑞克惡意的用尖尖的吻部指了指帝查拉頸上拴著鍊子的項圈：「還是說，未經主人允許，就連向隻弱小的狐狸示威的本性都必須克制？」  
　　「帝查卡確實不允許我在狩獵或防衛以外的時候傷害別的生命。」帝查拉仍然沉穩冷靜，宛如雕像，「你也該停止這種隨意挑釁的行為，不是所有動物都會對狐狸的輕蔑無動於衷。如果你出事，雖然並非你的飼主，但恩喬布會很傷心。」  
　　「喔～看來我必須要去向恩喬布感謝你的不殺之恩呢，不愧是人類的狗。」帝查拉的淡漠讓艾瑞克更加煩躁，「就算是你主人的敵人，只要是人類，你也會向他們搖尾巴嗎？」  
　　「恩喬布不是帝查卡的敵人，他們是兄弟，只是理念不同。」帝查拉說：「我和他們生活在同一個家裡，我不會在家人之間選邊站的，艾瑞克。」  
　　「只是理念不同？哈！一個生長在獵人世家的動保人士和獵人事業的繼承者，只是理念不同？」艾瑞克笑得眼眶都紅了：「那你倒是告訴我，為什麼只因為理念不同，被趕出家門的卻是恩喬布？明明不是他做的，為了被隨意扔在森林裡的動物屍體哭泣著道歉的為什麼也是他？只是理念不同？說的這麼輕描淡寫，那為什麼承受一切的只有他？」他呲著牙對帝查拉低吼：「你說你不會在家人之間選邊站？那為什麼對著選擇和我們站在一起的他利牙相向？」  
　　「恩喬布沒有真的被趕出家門，帝查卡把他找回來了，他們總是這樣。會哭著道歉是因為他善良，而且動物不是不能被獵捕，而是不該被隨意踐踏。我也沒有對恩喬布利牙相向，」帝查拉認真的說：「那是對你的，不是對他。因為你是我的獵物。」  
　　「蛤！？」艾瑞克簡直要氣暈了，他從沒見過如此不可理喻的狗：「獵物你個頭啦！恩喬布都說了要你不准追我了吧！就算你不聽恩喬布的話，帝查卡也要你放棄了，你是耳朵被洗澡水堵住，還是存心跟我過不去！？」  
　　「你是我的獵物，和人類的命令沒有關係。」帝查拉平靜的道，言語間卻是不可撼動的堅定：「我知道你跑來說這些莫名其妙的話只是因為忌妒，你覺得如果不是因為人類的話，我就不會在意你。而我現在要告訴你，就算你覺得我只會在乎人類，只會聽從人類的命令；不管人類怎麼說，你都是我的獵物。」  
　　「你是我的。只是我的。」  
　　東非獵犬的眼神太過真誠，艾瑞克一時之間竟想要相信這句話。  
　　「哈、說什麼大話！」但驕傲狡猾的狐狸可不會讓自己落入被動，他走到他預測帝查拉的鍊子搆不到的地方，挑釁的昂起頭，笑道：「區區一隻狗，說什麼不管人類的命令？如果你真的那麼想，倒是先試著努力碰到我如何？」  
　　帝查拉看了他一眼：「這可是你說的。」他動作優雅地站起身，舒展了一下筋骨。  
　　艾瑞克瞪大了眼睛。那條鍊子的扣環孤獨地躺在地上，而不是像他以為的那樣扣著東非獵犬的項圈。  
　　「－－你、難道、從一開始就可以自由活動？」他不敢置信的說。  
　　「很高興你發現了。」帝查拉歪頭，揚起一個滿意的笑：「我說過，要你停止這種挑釁的行為吧。」  
　　艾瑞克鐵青著臉，隨著帝查拉的緩步逼近逐漸後退，「該死！」他咒罵道。  
　　「照你剛剛說的，只要碰到你，你就承認你是我的了吧？」祖先能幫酋長追逐羚羊的東非獵犬沒有了來自人類的束縛。此時在艾瑞克的眼中，帝查拉本身就是最可怕的獵手。  
　　而他終於明白，不管有沒有人類，他們之間的追逐，都將至死方休。

　　「不過說是這麼說，現在就已經追到了呢。」十五分鐘後，東非獵犬悠哉地將狐狸按在爪下，陳述事實般地說。  
　　「閉嘴！」

**Author's Note:**

> 和別人合寫的問卷產物，題目只要求段子，不小心寫太多了。


End file.
